Elven Blade: Dagger to The Heart
by Writetillurdead
Summary: Rowanya is a young disgraced blood elf, member of The Ruffians, a factionless outlaw gang. Ridvan is an honored Night Elf, by the King himself, whom sets him on a mission to track and capture one of the Members of The Ruffians. Rowanya becomes the prime target.


ROWANYA

She hovers over him from the roof, watching him. He has to die. Though it was her family member, he never loved her.

Rowanya was kicked out of her "humble abode" at 13. For training as a rouge. She was their only child and was thought she was destined to become a successful Blood Knight. Or so they thought. But when Rowanya took rouge training, and they found out, she was disgraced. By everybody. Silvermoon knew.

Her parents' were the most known family for their tree. Children of children became heroes and great warriors. Every elven war fought, somewhere, a Sunblood's heir was there. The third war, the collapse of the sunwell, the witness of Arthas' death. They were also recognized by Thrall and Hellscream. Rowanya's parents' fought like no other apparently. Never took breaks. Very skilled and learned quickly;Wise and graceful;Cylar Sunblood and Lorithima SunBlood.

So, as their daughter, Rowanya was expected to be a Blood Knight herself- by everybody. Her parents' were proud of her popularity and had a vision of a perfect future.

But no, Rowanya always respected and had and urge to the art of two daggers and poison.

When word got out, she was gossiped by every and disgraced by the most of the blood elf population. Were it to be the leaders to the merchants. That as it may, including her parents.

They stripped her family name, and threw her away. Like she never existed. They gave her to some old man, whom later died soon after. So, she ran away.

Her parents' has another kid shortly after they got rid of her, to a boy, that is now 16 (a year younger) whom is a fully trained Blood Knight. Zedrin Sunblood. What he doesn't know, is that she exists. Somehow, all kept quiet and a story believed to be forgotten. _Oh, they won't forget._

Though Rowanya was replaced, she did not hate her brother, he did not know, but she didn't love him either.

She had no one to trust, to talk to, to hug, to love. Rowanya became slowly a heart of steel.

Soon after, she joined an outlaw group that was hidden on the down low by both factions by their leaders. Rowanya would be sent to kill any person of wrong doing in both factions by the Ruffian leader, Duskblade (a nick-name, as she refuses to be called the name she was in her past), a undead warrior whom is greatly respected by all in the group. Whatever the command, they killed. Duskblade was a good woman, but she killed whom she thought was worthy and as well to keep people shut.

Her outlaw gang, The Ruffians, were not a bad group. They were all faction-less and recognized the burdens of both factions. The Ruffians could cause a ruccuss but somehow the factions always cover their tracks and the outlaw group from being known by the public. They would all be outraged. But stories go around, and the The Ruffians still live.

You could say that The Ruffians were Rowanya's family, but really, they were all associates. Rowanya kept to herself, not letting anybody in. She was never described weak, naive, or a damsel in distress. She never cried. She never broke routine. She will keep her promises. And swore to herself to keep a straight face.

Not everybody in The Ruffians knew of her past, but some Horde do, but they never spoke of it because Duskblade as requested so. Maybe she had because she experienced in a way what Rowanya felt. _Thank god for that_ Rowanya thought.

So now, she is almost a few feet away from seeing Cylar Sunblood again. Her

mission was to kill him.

Now, he has been killing innocents since she left. A bad temper. Rumors that he has raped (victims did admit to her after scaring them enough to get the truth out their mouths). His behavior disgusts the few that know him (that are well to know of the true self that he exists as). But yet, he still respected my the Blood Elven society that oblivious to his nasty decisions he has made the couple of years.

It was time to set him straight. He was a target.

After all these years- she will approach to him and then stab his heart to which the clock of life will stop ticking.

RIDVAN

"Oh, Elune!" Shazara grunted as she walked back in forth. She grabbed the back of the dinner chair and glanced at Ridvan. "My goddess Ridvan, the man has you working and on duty all the time. I fear that you will be dead sometimes. How am I going to keep you safe if I'm not here?"

Ridvan works as one of the Kings personal guards. Ridvan is known and recognized by him as well as trusted. He has been sent on numerous missions with Alliance heroes, including Tyrande, which was a great privaledge and traveled the world of Azeroth.

"Shazara, I'm a grown man, I have been trained and doing this job for a while now. I can handle myself. Don't you think?" Ridvan laughs. He shoves he shoulder plates over his head.

"I promised mother-"

"Yes, you promised mother to keep me safe. This isn't the first time I left home Shazara. I promise to be home by the next month."

Ridvan's mother died due to a sudden Darkshore attack and his father died in the Third War. He was raised by his older sister, Shazara, as long as he could remember. Ridvan knows nothing of his parents. Only profile pictures kept of them in an old box and only bedtime stories Shaz only told him as a boy.

Shazara tucked a loose blue hair behind her ear and crossed her arms, "I know. But its been so soon. You came home and now your going away," Shazara walked towards him and grasps his arms, "everyone here, Sylvanaar will miss you. We pray to Elune that you return safe everyday. Isn't it time to find a new job?"

Ridvan shrugs away her hands and walks to the door immediately aggravated. "I wanted this for years now. I thought you supported me on this Shazara."

Ridavn has wanted this forever. His father was once known as a great rouge, though not popular, he was a wise man. Ridavn stived as a young boy to be just like him in Shazara's stories. Ever since he was a boy, he saw the elders teach the other Night elves rouge work. It only made him want to learn even more.

Shazara for years had him take the lessons, and as well paid for them. She would watch them. Every single one.

Shazara looked hurt, her ears drooping and hands clasped as she look down at the floor as he closed the door behind him. He looked on ward to his White Saber.

_How could she? Now she wants me to quit? Shazara does not understand. _

Ridvan grumbles a few words to himself and rode towards the exit.

"Ande'thoras-ethil," Lemandsa called, the local clothing merchant.

Ridvan planted a smile and saluted, "and to you!"

"RIDVAN!" A dwarf-ish accent called out. Ridvan turned around so suddenly as the voice inturrupted his thoughts, to find its an ole' buddy of his, Rockney.

"Sheesh did I miss yah lad," Rockney said through his panting.

"It has been a while has it not? It was only a month. Surely you can live without me," Ridvan smiles. Rockney gestures him to follow down the castles hall and beings to speak, "The king wishes to speak to you. Alone."

Ridvan's eyes widen, "Why so?"

_The king? To me? Goddess, am I to be stipped of my titles? _

Rockney laughs hysterically and puts a hand to his stomach, "Oh gosh lad' yur' face was priceless!" Rockney calmed down and stopped, "yur' not in trouble, though I do know its a mission an' its classified," Rockney whispered closely.

Ridvan raised an eyebrow, "your funny."

Rockney looked at him gravely and continued walking. His funny jokes were over.

"Ridvan, no kiddin' he spoke to me himself and told me to come to you and you only."

A solo mission. This was HUGE. Ridvan hid his excitement and brushed himself off, "Its best we get to him then."


End file.
